1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifying lenses and more particularly pertains to a new display magnifier for aiding an elderly user in reading a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifying lenses is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifying lenses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art magnifying lenses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,117; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,619; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,657; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,127; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,146.
In these respects, the display magnifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of magnifying lenses.